Joyeuse SaintValentin professeur
by JazzyJo
Summary: Ah! La SaintValentin. Le rose, les coeurs et les petits mots doux...bref une journée à banir du calendrier pour notre maitre des potions. Une joyeuse innondation de guimauve pour Severus


**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin professeur**

Le réveille-matin venait de sonner dans la chambre du professeur de potion, mais il restait obstinément sous les draps. Ce qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se lever. Ce qu'il aurait aimé rester seul dans sa chambre toute la journée, échapper au monde en ce jour maudit. Ce n'est que son sens du devoir qui le poussa à sortir du lit. Il prit une douche rapide et ouvrit la penderie.

« ROSE! »

Le directeur avait eu la brillante idée de jeter un sortilège sur les vêtements de tous les occupants du château pour qu'il arborent des couleurs propices au jour de la Saint-Valentin. Le coup de grâce fut donné quand Snape découvrit l'aspect que ses sous-vêtements avaient pris. Fond rose avec des cœur rouges. Aujourd'hui, il se priverait de sous-vêtements.

Tout de rose vêtu, Severus pris le chemin de la grande salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner tout en maugréant à propos du vieux fou et des ses idées plus ridicules d'une année à l'autre. À peine sortie du couloir menant à ses appartements, il se rendit compte que les tableaux avaient été ensorcelés pour chanter des chansons d'amour. C'est au son de _Love me tender_ que Severus se rendit directement à la salle de classe. Aujourd'hui, il se priverait de petit-déjeuner.

Le premier cours de la journée était celui des septièmes années de Gryffondor-Serpentard. Il ne restait que quinze minutes au cours quand un cupidon fit son entrée dans la salle pour délivrer les messages de Saint-Valentin. Une autre brillante idée de Dumbledore. Après avoir récité quelques discours écœurant de minauderie le messager quitta le fond de la salle pour, selon Snape, se diriger vers la porte, mais il stoppa sa progression devant le maître des potions. Aujourd'hui il ne serait pas privé de romantisme exacerbé.

« Mon cher et tendre Severus, je profite de cette fête consacré à l'amour pour avouer mes sentiments à votre égard. »

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent, sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus de dégoût. S'il avait pris son petit-déjeuner, il l'aurait sans doute rendu à ce moment là face à une telle démonstration dégoulinante de sentimentalisme à son endroit.

« Je regrette l'époque où nous étions plus proche, alors que d'un seul regard vous embrasiez mes sens. Bien que je sois loin de vous, c'est tout de même votre visage que je voix quand, le soir, quand je ferme les yeux. »

Snape jeta un regard noir sur ses élèves. Tous se penchèrent sur leur chaudron, mais leur attention allait au discours du cupidon. Le professeur voyait bien que plusieurs faisaient des efforts considérables pour ne pas rire devant la situation. Il sentait que son autorité vacillait. La personne qui avait osé écrire cette ignominie allait périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Ô Severus, je sais très bien que sous votre masque froid se cache un cœur capable d'aimer, un homme plein de gentillesse et de romantisme »

Des gloussements étouffés se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Cette personne ne se méprenait pas simplement sur lui. Cela allait bien au delà d'une simple méprise, l'auteur du message était prête pour l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Non. Elle allait plutôt aboutir à la morgue de l'hôpital. Il était en train de se faire discréditer devant ses étudiants. Même ses regards les plus menaçant n'arrivaient pas à faire taire les petits rires.

« Mon amour, cessez de me faire souffrir de votre absence et faites de moi la Grande Inquisitrice de votre cœur. D. J. Ombrage »

Pendant que Severus faisait l'inventaire de toutes les manières de tuer quelqu'un suite à une très, très longue séance de torture, tous les élèves sans exception étaient entré dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils frappaient du point sur leurs bureaux, pleuraient, se tenaient les côtes, certains étaient tombés à la renverses et se roulaient sur le sol. Snape retira 50 points à Gryffondor, mais cela n'eux aucun effet. Au diable la morgue de Ste Mangouste, quand il en aurait fini avec le crapaud rose qu'est Ombrage, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle justifiant une autopsie, il s'assurerait que pas un seul morceau de ses restes ne dépasserait un nanomètre. Snape fit évacuer la salle et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Harry s'avançait dans le corridor menant à la sortie du cachot en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais comme Hermione ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta. La lionne se tenait tout prêt de la porte du bureau de Snape un calepin dans une main et une plume dans l'autre.

« Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais »

« J'ai quelque chose à vérifier » elle regarda sa montre « ce ne devrait plus être très long… »

À ce moment un grand cris de rage retentit dans le bureau de maître des potions.

Hermione fit un sourire de satisfaction. « Pile à l'heure » elle reporta son attention vers son calepin « Message d'Ombrage… check. Fleurs de Trelawney…check »

« Hermione, je suis pas certain de comprendre. C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi, je veux dire, même moi je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin. »

« Ça fait sept ans qu'il me note en dessous de mes compétences. Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard sans avoir ma vengeance. Oh oui, je me vengerai de lui. De lui et des autres. »

Devant la lueur de pur sadisme qui traversait le regard de son amie, le Survivant déglutie difficilement, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait inutile, voir dangereux, de tenter de contredire Hermione. C'est qu'il tenait à être un Survivant vivant. « Heu…et tu as d'autres projets pour la journée? »

« La journée est encore jeune Harry »

La porte du bureau, s'ouvrit brutalement et Snape passa devant eux.

Hermione pris son plus beau sourire et sa voix la plus enjouée « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin professeur. »

&&&

(Nda) À l'origine ce devait être un one shot, mais je me demande si ça vaut la peine de faire une suite. Votre avis...


End file.
